Dermatology is a broad field of medicine that specializes in the diagnosis and treatment of various skin conditions. Oftentimes, such diagnosis and/or treatment requires curettage or even the removal of a small portion of skin, perhaps for biopsy purposes or to eliminate an undesirable growth, such as a mole or wart. The method utilized to remove a skin sample will depend in part on the skin depth to which the sample must be taken.
The shave method is most commonly utilized when a skin sample will be confined to the epidermal and dermal layers. It is relatively simple to perform and requires only a sharp razor blade. Typically, a double-edge stainless steel razor blade, the type with a longitudinal spindle slot, is broken or “cracked” longitudinally along the length of the spindle slot. One half of the blade is then held between the thumb and either the forefinger or middle finger and used to gently shave off the desired amount of skin. If necessary, the blade can be squeezed or pressed between the two fingers to impart a bend to the blade for taking a sample slightly below the epidermis into the dermis (or less commonly subcutis/fat). Razor blades are ideal for this procedure because their flexibility allows a dermatologist or other medical practitioner considerable control over the size and depth of the sample taken. They are also inexpensive, the wounds tend to heal quickly, and they cause little or no obvious scarring.
While effective, razor blades can be dangerous to use. The sharp edges can be hazardous to manipulate and are difficult to pick up when dropped on a flat surface. Further, if a blade that is bent during use should slip out of the fingers, if can become a dangerous projectile. If a medical professional or patient becomes accidentally injured by the blade, there is a possibility of blood exposure and contamination.
Unfortunately, despite the frequency with which razor blades are used for various procedures, there has been little or no development of a convenient, safe way to hold a razor blade or to conceal the sharp edges when not in use. More particularly, there has been little advancement to ensure that razor blades do not become hazardous projectiles or, if they do, that the sharp edges are protected from accidental contact.
Thus, given that the use of razor blades will likely continue for medical procedures, it is imperative that there be a safe, convenient way to hold and manipulate a razor blade that does not compromise the blade flexibility. More particularly, there is a need for a device that can conceal, protect and secure one or more sharp edges of a razor blade when not in use or when not being securely held.